Best Sisters
by Independent Angel
Summary: [A sister story.] The boys are off doing things while the girls are left alone. What will they do? [first nonromance fic]


Best Sisters

Susan was still a young teenager, still enjoying playing with her little sister, Lucy. Her older brother, Peter, had seemed so boring. He was too serious, too confident, and too mature. And her younger brother, Edmund, was more curious, so young, and too mischievous. But the youngest out of the Pevensies was Lucy, who was Susan's little angel.

The four was at Narnia, more specially, Cair Paravel. Peter was off horseback riding with Edmund. The two sisters were at the palace. Lucy was looking out of the window, and Susan was washing the dishes. She was the "mom" of the group.

Every time Susan was done her chores, she would entertain Lucy, and actually have fun doing it. It was easy to take care of the little one, and Susan was creative enough to think of many ways to make Lucy laugh. The classic was hide and seek. Susan would always seek, with Lucy hiding.

One day, there was a time Lucy became sick and had felt to do nothing. Susan was worried ; her degrees have never gone up this far. Peter and Edmund was off into the forest, doing their normal routine ; horseback riding. Susan was filled with fret, and hoped for Lucy to feel better soon.

Every time Lucy was awake, Susan would read a book to her, or let her draw. This time, Susan had thought of another thing to entertain Lucy. Susan first took a piece of paper, and a pen. She then began scribbling something onto paper.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked her older sister. Susan smiled. "You'll see." Lucy smiled ; she loved surprises, except when Edmund would try to scare her. Susan was finally done in about 3 minutes, and gave the piece of paper to Lucy. "What's this?" Lucy asked. Susan grinned. "It's a quiz. Multiple choice. Go ahead!"

Lucy laughed at some of the questions ; yes, they were funny. Susan watched her little sister ; she felt like her mother, and Lucy was her daughter. Was she mature as Peter was?

Lucy finished quickly. "Susie, your questions are funny!" Susan giggled. "Yes, I know that. I made them like that. So, lets see what you chose¼"

Lucy coughed every minute of so. Every time she would do that, Susan would look at her sister and check if she was alright. She would smiled and go back on checking her answers. Lucy lied back on her bed. She was burning red, and she felt like her head was on fire.

Lucy was sweating, but also excited on what her older sister would say. "Ok, Lu. At your first question, you answered A, second was C, your third answer was C, your other one was B, and the last one was A. So, what kind of best are you, then? Well, you're the perfect best friend!"

Lucy laughed. "Hurray!" Susan turned to the window, and saw the sun setting. "Ok, my little princess. You have to go to sleep Your brothers will be here any second now¼" Lucy tucked herself inside her bed. "Good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Susie!" Lucy called before her sister left. Susan laughed. She actually made a nickname for her. The two boys burst through the doors. They talked rather loudly, almost waking Lucy. Susan was outrage.

She speed walked towards the talkative boys and talked firmly. "You two are going to wake your little sister, and you don't even care! She has a high fever!" Edmund scoffed. "No wonder Lucy doesn't like you. You sound like mum. You're too mature, too responsible and too, err,¼" Susan waited for an explanation. "Don't you dare wake Lucy! She's resting!"

Peter laughed under his breath. "So that's what you've been doing all day. You've made Lucy tired, and you want us to be quiet for her to rest so you can tell her to do all of your chores -" "No, I'm not. Lucy and I are best fiends, and you haven't even noticed how sick she is. All you two ever do is go outside riding on your horse."

Edmund walked towards his room. "You're not her best friend!" Susan screamed with her mouth shut. Peter didn't know what to do. "Err, I'll just leave now¼."Susan rolled her eyes. "Finally!" She walked towards Lucy's room, but instead of finding her sound asleep, she found Lucy running towards her, and giving her a hug."

"Susie, you're my best friend!"

So, what do you guys think? Please review, and no flames please! 


End file.
